


Wriggling Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, He requested fluff with his girls, Meu and myself, So here we are, This is a birthday gift for my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meulin's tea tastes like feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taciturnCleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnCleric/gifts).



"Oh come ON, Purrloz. It's your wriggling day!" Meulin pouted and crossed her arms, glaring playfully down at her matesprit. "We should do SOMETHING. I'm tired of sitting around this stuffy house, so I know you've got to be, too."

The highblood troll simply shrugged, an amused smile playing at his lips. His voice, a rumbling, lilting cadence filled her head and her tensed shoulders instinctively relaxed upon hearing it.

"I'm purr-fectly content with laying right here with you, kitten." He insisted, patting his knee invitingly. Meulin's face softened and she obediently curled into his lap, forgetting for a moment what she was so flustered about, and then--

"No! You stop that!" She swatted at his chest, and he exhaled sharply through his nose in an amused snort. "I mean it, Purrloz. You should do at least one thing today. I'll stop bugging you, then."

"Mm." Kurloz, in all honesty, had tuned out, and was entertaining himself by flicking her bangs out of her milky eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms again, pursing her lips in her best mock-angry face possible. His shoulders shook in a silent laugh and he shrugged again. "What do you wanna do, baby?"

"UGH!" She dropped her arms limply at her sides, and they smacked against her thighs unceremoniously. "You're missing the point! It's about YOU!"

"I'm completely content." He leaned forward, just brushing his lips over her cheekbone, which warmed and flushed green under his touch. "I promise." She sighed pleasantly and leaned into the touch, reaching over to lace her fingers through his.

"I could give you one present." Meulin hummed and nuzzled her nose into the flesh just under his jaw, growing quite lightheaded at the smell of him, all wispy incense and earthy undertones.

"Yeah?" His pseudo-voice took on a slight gravel as it echoed between her temples. "Like what?" Her lips pressed delicately to his throat, parting only slightly to lightly graze her fangs across his flesh.

"I have a few ideas."

SLAM. Moment ruined. Meulin jumped nearly out of her skin, making a high pitched noise and clinging instinctively to her matesprit at the sound of the door banging open. Kurloz's eyelids simply fluttered and his head snapped towards the noise.

Faith stepped inside, keys jingling in her hand, before she tossed them aside and shrugged out of her leather jacket. She closed the door behind her with her foot, heavy boots clacking as she made her way towards the den.

She paused, wilting a bit under their scrutinizing gazes, before she scoffed and tossed her purse onto the empty loveseat beside her.

"What? You forget I live here?" She rose an eyebrow, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. "I leave for two hours and you guys are fucking on the couch. I'm gonna get you a babysitter."

"We weren't--" Meulin's face turned rather green and she scrambled off of Kurloz's lap, who chuckled. "We weren't doing that! And I thought you weren't gonna get home 'till five!"

"It's five twenty two." Faith retorted. "And I figured ya'll would be doing something for Kurloz's... whatever the fuck."

"Wriggling day." Meulin rubbed her temples. "I've been trying to get him to do something but he INSISTS that he doesn't want to do anything."

"So?" Faith struggled to step out of her boots, wobbling a bit on one foot before stumbling back. "Maybe he wants to stay in. Tell her, Loz."

He shrugged, smiling softly.

"So, is the couch purely for gross troll fucking, or am I allowed to sit in here, too?" Faith finally suceeded in taking off her boots and tossed her sunglasses aside. Meulin moved to protest, when Kurloz finally "spoke" up again.

"It's for human fucking too, you know." He teased, the corners of his lips curling up into a tiny smirk. Faith snorted, before approaching and sitting down on his other side. "Where did you go, by the way? Ya'll've been gone for a while."

"There's this thing called... GASP... School." Faith wiggled her fingers dramatically, as if she were telling a spooky story around a campfire. She gave a bemused snort at her own joke before perching her chin on her knuckles. "I have chess practice late into the afternoon. You didn't miss me too much, did you?" She smirked and Meulin groaned before hopping up and making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make tea. You want some, Purrloz?" She tilted her head slightly and he nodded. "Okie! Is mint okay?" Upon recieving his approval, she set to work attempting to find the teapot.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I didn't want any anyway." Faith stated sarcastically, and Meulin stood up straight to squint at the blonde.

"You never do. You say that when I make it, it tastes like--"

"A foot. And it does. So, no, I don't want any." Faith smirked a bit as Meulin's cheeks blazed a frustrated green, and she huffed and set back to work trying to find the teapot. Kurloz reached over, giving a sharp tug to a lock of the human's hair. "Ow-- Jeez, what?"

"Play nice." He scolded, tone firm. She gave him an exasperated look before sighing dramatically and crossing her legs at the knee.

"Yes, MOM." She smirked as his ear twitched agitatedly. "Oh, sorry. Daddy." She snickered when his cheeks suddenly blossomed in deep purple.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble with all that teasing one day, girl." His hooded eyes told a different story, and she simply shrugged, fishing a half-empty box of cigarettes out of her backpocket and offering it to him. He accepted one, placing it between his lips and leaning forward for her to light it, which she did, before lighting her own.

Meulin returned a beat later, sandwiching herself between the two. Faith flicked her ashes at the girl, who stuck her tongue out teasingly. Faith plucked it between two fingers and the troll girl squeaked, swatting at her hand. Kurloz sighed through his nose, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

He loved the two of them, but sometimes they seriously stressed him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this ending, I couldn't think of a way to end it lmao. Happy birthday, darlin'. Hope it's a good one xo <3


End file.
